


Don't Fuck with Love Potion

by face_yourself (wayward_stranger)



Series: BTS Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amortentia, Confessions, Drunk Taehyung, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor!Reader, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Jimin, One-Shot, Pranking, Ravenclaw!Taehyung, Slytherin!Jungkook, Slytherin!Yoongi, Tired Jimin, adoptive mother kim seokjin, bts hogwarts au, bts hogwarts au one-shot, bts one-shot, gryffindor!Seokjin, hufflepuff!hoseok, i hc-ed that jungkook reads haikyuu!! fanfictin and i'm not even sorry, jungkookxreader - Freeform, love potion, part of BTS Hogwarts AU series, petrified namjoon, potions masters hoseok and yoongi, ravenclaw!namjoon, slight namjin, slow burn-ish i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/pseuds/face_yourself
Summary: “You can ask y/n and Jungkook,” Jimin sighed. The two of you looked around the table. Namjoon was petrified. Seokjin was crying. Taehyung was drunk and crying. And Jimin looked as if he stressed his way to another dimension. And best of all, you guys had an audience to boot.You and Jungkook looked each other and without even saying, the two of you knew that you were fucked....You and Jungkook try to prank your hyungs with some iced coffee but a mishap involving love potion makes your plan go horribly wrong.





	Don't Fuck with Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first shot at writing a readerxBTS member fanfic. I've been working on this for a while and I hope you guys like it!

“Where is she?” Jungkook huffed and ran a hand through his hair worriedly as he waited for you in the Slytherin common room. You’ve snuck stuff into school multiple times before for the pranks you and Jungkook, or sometimes with Taehyung and Jimin as well, pulled on other students. Jungkook himself would admit, though not to you, that you were the better smuggler than he was. Still, it wasn’t like you to take this long. Or maybe it was just his protective instinct when it came to you. 

Just as he was about to leave the common room to go look for you the door suddenly opened and you strolled in with a bulging parcel partially hidden in your robes and a bag of chips under another arm. Jungkook raised an eyebrow at the bag of snacks.

“Really? That’s why your late?” he said, gesturing at the chips.

“What?” you pouted. “I had to miss lunch. And I know you love eating these as much as I do,” you said and passed the bag of chips to Jungkook. He grinned and opened it anyway, you knew him well. Even though your common room was in the Gryffindor tower miles away from his, you often visited Jungkook in the Slytherin common room to bring some snacks.

“Alright, bring out the secret weapon,” he grinned and rubbed his hands as you sat down beside him on one of the couches. You took the carefully-wrapped parcel from your cloak and unwrapped it before proudly presenting the bottle of Firewhiskey on the table. “Nice!” Jungkook grinned and high-fived you.

“You still have the iced coffee with you, right?” you said. Jungkook nodded and reached under the coffee table to bring out two bottles of iced coffee, fresh from the muggle world. He regularly asked his parents to send the stuff over. In all honesty, Jungkook would probably saw his arm off for a lifetime’s supply.

But Jungkook knew others who loved iced coffee. Namely, his hyungs Seokjin and Namjoon. On that same day he received his supply of iced coffee, he sent you a note in class about it. You wrote one word back: “Firewhiskey.” Jungkook probably grinned like an idiot when he read it. He shouldn’t be surprised honestly, you two have pulled pranks on others for years. But there was just something about being able to share the same idea with you that made Jungkook feel giddy.

“How much Firewhiskey should we add?” you asked, picking up a bottle of iced coffee. “One fourth of the bottle? One half?”

“One half should do the trick,” Jungkook said.

“You’re merciless,” you grinned and cracked open the bottle of Firewhiskey. One of the greatest things about the Slytherin dormitory is that no one really cares about the crazy shit they bring in. Once, Jungkook saw someone bring in a huge box of fireworks and no one said a thing.

The two of you opened the bottles of iced coffee and each drank half of the contents. Jungkook really had to control himself to not finish everything. Then, you filled the bottles to the top with the Firewhiskey. The great thing about Firewhiskey was that it barely had a scent too so it was impossible to tell. After a good shake, the bottles spiked iced coffee looked like just regular bottles of iced coffee.

“Seokjin and Namjoon are going to be so drunk tomorrow,” you laughed, leaning back against the couch and taking the bag of chips from Jungkook. He grinned, sat back down beside you with your shoulders touching and reached into the bag of chips as well. “You know, this might be one of our best pranks yet,” you spoke through a mouthful of chips.

“Really? After five years of pranking?” Jungkook asked, taking the bag of chips from you again. You were right to bring some, he was pretty hungry. “Nah, I think our best one was still putting whipped cream on the faces of those kids who made of Hagrid.”

“Or the time we put their beds on the roof of the Astronomy Tower,” you grinned at the memory. Jungkook struggled to take his eyes off you but he grinned as well.

“Oh, that was amazing,” he agreed. “They had to break a window to get them back in. They tried so hard to get us punished for it too.”

“But they had no proof,” you wagged your finger.

“That should definitely go on our Hall of Fame,” Jungkook said before passing you the bag of chips. He always let you have the last of it. “Hey… what if we celebrate our prank tomorrow? In the Three Broomsticks?” Jungkook asked. Right away, his palms began sweating from nervousness but he tried to keep his voice nonchalant. After all, you two went out to Hogsmeade together quite often since third year. But since fourth year, Jungkook started to notice how nervous he felt around you. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when it started. Maybe it happened when he saw you with pastel blue hair after an experiment courtesy of Taehyung. Maybe it happened when you two walked around Hogsmeade alone on Christmas because you two lost the rock-paper-scissors game for treating others to butterbeer. Maybe it happened when Jungkook felt a bit scared when another guy confessed to you.

Maybe Jungkook realized it when he felt relieved after you said that you turned that guy down.

“Sounds good,” you agreed.

“Huh? What?” Jungkook blinked, snapping out of his thoughts.

“I said ‘sounds good’,” you repeated. “You were spaced out again. Has all that Haikyuu!! Fanfiction finally fried your brain?” you joked.

“Shut up, I don’t even read that much now,” Jungkook shoved you as you burst out laughing. It was a lie though, Jungkook often charged his phone during the afternoon in the Room of Requirement so he could read it at night. “So, want to go tomorrow at 5 or something?” he asked.

“As long as you pay for it,” you smirked and stood up. “See you tomorrow, nerd!” you waved as you left. Jungkook could tell he was pouting slightly as he watched you leave. But that didn’t stop him from yelling “See you tomorrow, nerd!” right before you shut the door.

...

You could feel that your face was as bright as the fucking Gryffindor banners by the time you got to your Common Room. It even took you 10 whole minutes to rack your head for the password before you uttered ‘Blast-Ended Skrewt’ and burst through the door. Once inside, you ran directly to your adoptive mother Kim Seokjin and buried your bright red face in his lap.

“Aish, did you talk to him again?” you heard Seokjin say as he patted you on the head.

“Yeah…” you mumbled and lifted your face up. “He asked me to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow after… studying,” you confessed, careful not to say anything about the prank. As much as you loved your adoptive Gryffindor mother, you loved pranking him just as much.

“Hmmm… maybe you should wear a cocktail dress,” Seokjin suggested. You bitch-slapped him.

“Not. Funny.”

“Fine, fine,” Seokjin waved the idea off. “Well, it could go both ways. You could not say anything about the major crush you’ve had on him for the past five years and continue pining for a good long time. Or, you could actually say something about the major crush you’ve had on him for the past five years and you two could make-out happily in the Shrieking Shack or something.”

“Seokjiiiin,” you whined. “You’re not giving the most stellar advice right now.”

“Look,” Seokjin said, taking both of your hands in his. “Jungkook has been your best friend for 5 years. If you really wanted something more, there’s nothing wrong with saying it out loud. If he’s hesitant about it, he’ll probably tell you right away. It’s Jungkook after all.”

“You’re right…” you sighed. Jungkook really did know you best among all your friends, maybe even more so than adoptive mother Kim Seokjin. Jungkook knew when you were feeling stressed about an assignment or an exam even without you mentioning anything. He could instantly name your favorite Pokemon and anime characters. Once, you had a feeling that Jungkook knew exactly when you had your period because of that time when he brought Honeydukes chocolate to your common room while you were being attacked by cramps. Jungkook pretty much knew you like the back of his hand.

“And if he wants to make-out with you in the Shrieking Shack, he’ll definitely let you know,” Seokjin added. You grabbed a pillow and whacked him in the face.

“Not! Helping!” you fumed. Seokjin laughed and held up his arms to protect his face. Now you didn’t regret spiking his iced coffee tomorrow.

...

“Yah! Jungkook-ah! Wake up!” Yoongi groaned, nudging his underclassman to wake up.

“Five more minutes…” Jungkook mumbled and rolled over to hug his pillow.

“Five more minutes to continue your y/n fantasy huh?” Yoongi smirked and grabbed Jungkook’s pillow.

“Ah hyung! Why do you have to be so mean?” Jungkook groaned despite feeling himself blush slightly at what his hyung said. “I’m getting up.”

“A fan sent you a gift,” Yoongi said, pulling out a cooler underneath Jungkook’s bed that he used to stash his iced coffee. “It’s a whole bunch of iced coffee. I already added it to your cooler and everything.”

“My cooler?” Jungkook sat up. The cooler which had only two bottles in it which had the Firewhiskey? The cooler which was now full of other bottles of iced coffee? Jungkook hopped off his bed and checked the cooler. Sure enough, it was filled with 6 identical bottles of iced coffee.

“Man, you must really like iced coffee,” Yoongi said. “Anyway, I’m going ahead,” he waved and left the room. “Breakfast is almost over

“Shit…” Jungkook cursed and looked through the bottles of iced coffee. It was impossible for him to tell which was which. He bit his lip instead and grabbed six bottles before shutting the cooler. ‘It’s going to be alright,’ he told himself as he began to get dressed. ‘It’s just going to be a 2 out of 6 chance now.’ With that thought, he grabbed the six of them and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was a Saturday morning and that meant the Great Hall was filled with students eating late breakfast after sleeping in during the weekend. Jungkook easily spotted you in your bright, Gryffindor-red sweater seated at the Ravenclaw table with Seokjin and Namjoon. Jungkook bit his lip anxiously and headed over to the three of you.

“Wow, someone woke up on a Saturday,” Seokjin gave a slow clap as Jungkook slid into the seat right in front of you.

“Tell that to Yoongi-hyung,” Jungkook grinned, trying to hide his nervousness for a bit, before placing the six bottles of iced coffee on the table. Your eyes widened slightly at the sight and you looked at him in a panic. ‘Six bottles? Why would he bring SIX bottles?’ you thought frantically. Jungkook threw you a look and shook his head ever so slightly to indicate that whatever the hell happened, you had to shut up about it either way.

“Hey, your parents sent you some already?” Namjoon said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yeah, there was a sale apparently and—”

“Kookie!”

Jungkook was quickly cut off when his other best friend, Kim Taehyung, another fifth year from Ravenclaw, hugged him from behind and making him pitch forward. You quickly pulled a bowl of oatmeal from under his face before Jungkook could actually hit it.

“Nice save,” Namjoon nodded at you.

“It was for the oatmeal, obviously,” you joked.

“New iced coffee! Are you going to share with us?” Taehyung asked, jumping up and down while still holding on to Jungkook. Shortly after, Park Jimin, a Hufflepuff fifth year, appeared beside Taehyung as well. Not a surprise since the two, along with Jungkook, were always together. You remembered that time when Taehyung burst into Herbology class when Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were having a class because he wanted to work on a group project with his friends.

“You look like you’ve had enough,” Jimin said before sitting down next to Jungkook. “But then again, it is iced coffee.”

“Kudos to that,” Seokjin said.

“Fine, fine, I’ll share,” Jungkook gave in before passing a bottle to everyone in the table. Taehyung walked across the table to sit next to you before taking the drink from Jungkook. The last one he passed a bottle to was you but not before hesitating slightly.

“Our Jungkookie really is being nice today,” Jimin grinned and mussed the maknae’s hair. “He’s really maturing.”

“Thanks a lot, Jungkook,” Namjoon smiled and opened his bottle before drinking. Seokjin and Jimin did the same. Taehyung was already drinking his. Meanwhile, you and Jungkook opened your bottles slowly and waited for everyone’s reactions before taking a drink.

Then, you saw Jimin frown and put down the bottle he was drinking.

“Did you spike this?!” Jimin looked at you and Jungkook with wide eyes.

“Well, you don’t seem affected by it,” you smiled sheepishly just as Taehyung fell face-first on a bowl of cereal.

“Seems like he is though,” Jungkook said. You pulled Taehyung up by his shoulders.

“Taehyung-ah! Taehyung-ah! Wake up!” you shook him awake. His eyes flew open and he smiled at you lazily.

“Y/n-ah!!” he gushed, slurring over his words.

“Do you feel okay, Taehyung?” you asked. Taehyung nodded twice before wrapping his arms around you and smothering you in a hug.

“I feel greaaaaaat,” he giggled. “Can youuuuu… name your firstborn child… after me?”

“You two made such a huge mistake,” Jimin said, attempting to peel Taehyung away from you.

“Stop it!!!” Taehyung whined and pushed Jimin back in his seat before hugging you again.

“It was supposed to be for Seokjin and Namjoon,” you groaned and tried to push Taehyung off of you yourself. The milk and cereal on his face from his little dip earlier was beginning to stain your favorite sweater. “Jungkook! Help me out!”

“Umm, y/n? I think you need to see this,” you heard Jungkook say. You disentangled yourself from Taehyung slightly and looked up to find adoptive mother Kim Seokjin staring at Namjoon with an expression you thought could only be found in those trashy shoujo mangas that were undeniably your guilty pleasure to this day.

“Oh shit,” you and Jimin chorused.

“Why… does it feel like my heart is beating so quickly….” You heard Seokjin whisper. “I hope he doesn’t notice.”

“Dude, he can literally hear you from here,” Jungkook said before Namjoon clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Shhh…” he shushed him. “I want to hear his voice.”

“You don’t think..?” Jimin gestured at the two of them.

“Yoongi-hyung told me that a secret admirer gave those extra bottles of iced coffee,” Jungkook swallowed. ‘That would have been quite the disaster too,’ you thought.

“Sit down, Taehyung,” you finally pushed your friend off you completely and grabbed Seokjin’s unfinished bottle of iced coffee before giving it a whiff. Sure enough, you were greeted with the smell of the Quidditch field after a day of rain and that ‘Keep it Fresh!’ mint shampoo Jungkook always bought.

“It’s Amortentia,” you said. Jimin and Jungkook groaned in unison while Taehyung happily clapped his hands.

“I want to try!!!” he exclaimed, making a grab for the bottle which you quickly stashed away. Taehyung pouted and sat back.

“But soft!” Namjoon exclaimed, standing up on the table and gesturing towards Seokjin beside you who was covering his blushing face. “What yonder light through window breaks!”

“Sit down!” Jungkook hissed and pulled at Namjoon’s robes. Everyone in the Great Hall turned their way to view all the commotion happening. Namjoon, however blatantly ignored everything and continued with his spiel.

“It is the east and Seokjin-hyung is the sun!”

“We’ve got to shut him up, now!” you ordered Jungkook.

“Got it!” he nodded before pulling out his wand. “Petrificus Totalus!” he yelled as he waved his wand. Seokjin leapt to catch Namjoon’s petrified body before he crashed to the ground.

“NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Seokjin cried.

“Jimin-ahhh… What happened to Namjoon-hyung??” Taehyung clung to Jimin and cried.

“You can ask y/n and Jungkook,” Jimin sighed. The two of you looked around the table. Namjoon was petrified. Seokjin was crying. Taehyung was drunk and crying. And Jimin looked as if he stressed his way to another dimension. And best of all, you guys had an audience to boot.

You and Jungkook looked each other and without even saying, the two of you knew that you were fucked.

...

“So let me get this straight. A third of you are drunk, another third are in love, and you and y/n are responsible for all of this,” Hoseok said as he surveyed the scene in front of him. After a bit of wrangling, threat-making, and bribery, the six of you somehow managed to end up in the courtyard all in one piece. That is, with Namjoon still petrified and currently levitating thanks to Jungkook, Taehyung leaning against Jimin while trying to sing dubstep, and you trying to console a sobbing Seokjin.

“Y/n and I are only responsible for the drunk part,” Jungkook clarified. “The love potion thing came from a secret admirer.” 

“And I’m not drunk,” Jimin added.

“Yeah, what the fuck?” you looked at him incredulously. “Jungkook and I filled half of that thing with Firewhiskey.”

“Skills,” Jimin winked at you.

“But yeah, that’s the situation,” Jungkook said. After some deliberation, the three of you decided that it was best to go to Yoongi and Hoseok for some help. Namjoon and Yoongi were usually the go-to friends whenever something wrong happened but at the moment Namjoon was out of commission. Or more specifically, petrified and levitating.

“Can’t we have one Saturday in peace?” Yoongi sighed. He and Hoseok would often be found dueling in the Hogwarts courtyard whenever Hoseok didn’t have Quidditch practice. That was how you found the two of them earlier but now Hoseok was just looking at everyone worriedly while Yoongi was curled up by the fountain’s edge.

“Apparently not,” Hoseok shook his head.

“Do you think you guys can brew a love potion antidote in the classroom?” you asked. “I mean, Professor Slughorn likes the two of you and I bet he’ll even help you out.”

“How are we going to explain the situation to him?” Yoongi raised his eyebrow.

“I guess the whole being poisoned by Amortentia from a secret admirer sounds reasonable enough,” Jimin said. “Amortentia is illegal in school.”

“It sounds like a plan,” Hoseok shrugged. “But y/n and Jungkook owe me one.”

“You’re buying snacks for us for 6 months,” Yoongi added. You and Jungkook looked each other, weighing the benefits.

“Well, we’re not buying for someone like Seokjin-hyung,” he said, gesturing at the older student who was busy stroking Namjoon’s petrified face worriedly.

“It’s a deal then,” you agreed and shook Hoseok’s hand.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Yoongi butted in. “What are we going to do with him?” he pointed at Taehyung who was playing in the fountain.

“He’ll sober up once he gets tired,” Jimin shrugged.

“Oh by the way,” Hoseok said. “You two need to collect some ingredients. Professor Slughorn is running low on some things we need.”

“Like what?” Jungkook groaned.

“Doxy eggs, which you can find in the Herbology room,” Yoongi said. “Another would be star anise which is just from the Hogwarts kitchens.”

“Jungkook and I can get the Doxy eggs,” Jimin volunteered.

“I want to go with y/n!!!” Taehyung yelled, climbing out of the fountain and running towards you, even tripping twice, to smother you again in a hug. He was soaking sweat and apparently, so were you now.

“Alright, alright,” you said. “What are we going to do with the lovebirds?”

“You can leave Namjoon-hyung with us,” Yoongi said.

“You won’t take him away from me!” Seokjin yelled at him. You pulled him back wit you and tried to pull him back.

“It’s okay. They’re just making a potion to help your prince or whatever wake up,” you soothed him.

“I’m not taking that guy with me,” Jungkook shook his head.

“Fine, I’ll take him,” you groaned.

“Hooray!” Taehyung cheered and hugged Seokjin. “The more the manyer!!”

“I guess our hangout in Hogsmeade later as to wait, right?” Jungkook sighed, looking at you. You felt butterflies hatching in your stomach. All the chaos that happened this morning pushed that thought completely out of your head.

“Yeah,” you nodded and smiled. “Let’s fix this mess quickly so we can leave.”

“Alright, you kids run off and get those potion ingredients now,” Hoseok interrupted, ushering everyone out of the courtyard. “Y/n’s right, we’ll need to brew the potion too so be quick about getting those ingredients. The star anise can come in last but we’ll need the Doxy eggs soon.”

“Let’s go Y/n!!!” Taehyung cheered, grabbing onto your hand and running ahead. You, in turn, grabbed onto Seokjin’s cloak and dragged him along with you.

...

“Can’t this go any faster?” Jungkook groaned as he searched through a clump of valerian plants for Doxy eggs which turned out to be quite hard to find.

“If you can miraculously find a ton of Doxy eggs and somehow manage to collect them without breaking anything then, yes,” Jimin answered. Jungkook looked over at him and found his friend bending over near a Snake’s Mantle plant and carefully scraping Doxy eggs from one of the leaves into a small glass container that was almost half-full. Jungkook’s container only had 2 or 3 eggs in it.

“Just think about meeting Y/n later in Hogsmeade for motivation or something,” Jimin suggested. “Or is that going to be too much of a distraction?”

“Shut up…” Jungkook felt himself blush as he continued to look through the leaves.

“I guess it is a distraction,” he heard Jimin laugh. Jungkook blushed harder and tried to concentrate on collecting more Doxy eggs instead. But he couldn’t help but think about the fact that you two would be in Hogsmeade right now if it wasn’t for the mess that happened this morning. You looked like you were ready to go out this morning actually. Were you as excited to hang out as he was? Or maybe you just saw it as another one of your friendly hangouts?

God, Jungkook just couldn’t stop thinking about you.

“Do you think I should confess to her?” Jungkook spoke up, turning to look at Jimin.

“I think you should have confessed to her long ago,” he replied, not looking up from his work. “Why? Are you planning to do it later?” Jimin tossed him a teasing smile.

“Y-yeah,” Jungkook stammered. “I mean, I was kind of waiting for the right moment and I kind of feel like I should do it soon. Before we run out of time to spend in Hogwarts. I just don’t know if she’ll return my feelings.”

“Jungkookie,” Jimin raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you really not learned anything from all those “friends to lovers” Haikyuu!! fanfictions you’ve been reading?”

“Hey…” Jungkook pouted. “Sometimes they don’t work out. Sometimes the entire friendship gets ruined.”

“Think about your friendship with her,” Jimin said. “Think of all the things you two had gone through. Do you really think your friendship will get ruined?”

Jungkook mulled that thought over. One of the reasons why he didn’t want to push for a relationship with you was because he didn’t want to destroy the friendship you two had already shared. He felt like that in itself was special and maybe he was just being greedy for wanting more. But God, sometimes it felt like you two were made for each other, as corny as it sounded.

And if you felt the same way about him… well, wouldn’t that be wonderful?

“I’ll confess to her later,” Jungkook decided, feeling a swell of motivation rush over him.

“Go get ‘em tiger,” Jimin grinned at him.

...

“Here you go,” you walked up to Hoseok and Yoongi who were busy stirring a cauldron in the Potions room and handed them a small bag of star anise. “Are 12 pods enough?”

“Just right,” Hoseok nodded, taking the bag from you and pouring the star-shaped pods into a mortar before grinding it up.

“My love?! Where have you gone?” Seokjin flew into the room and immediately headed towards a petrified Namjoon lying on the table.

“How long will it take before it’s done?” you asked Yoongi who was focused on stirring the potion counter-clockwise.

“Just a few more minutes,” he answered and looked around. “Where’s Taehyung by the way?”

“Passed out on the staircase outside,” you said. “We kind of just left him there for the meantime. What about Jungkook and Jimin?”

“We sent them to fetch some pumpkin juice from the kitchen,” Hoseok replied, sprinkling the powdered star anise into the potion. It turned a bright shade of pink and began smelling like licorice. “As pretty as the potion looks, Seokjin-hyung and Namjoon are going to feel pretty awful when they wake up so they’ll need something cold to drink.”

“I see,” you nodded.

“Just a few more stirs…” Yoongi mumbled as Hoseok got some cups ready. “And… done!” He ladled the potion into two cups before giving them both to Hoseok.

“I’ll take care of the two here,” he said, gesturing at Seokjin and Namjoon. “You can go ahead and get Taehyung.”

“Thank you so much,” you grinned at them.

“Don’t forget about the snacks you owe us,” Yoongi reminded you.

“I won’t,” you waved at them before heading out the door. You walked down the hallway and then turned right at the staircase where Taehyung was still passed out on the steps. Carefully, you leaned down and shook him awake.

“Taehyung-ah! Taehyung-ah!” you repeated. Taehyung groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Are you sober now?” you asked.

“No Newt Scamander, I can’t go on an adventure with you yet. Buckbeak won’t allow me,” he mumbled.

“I guess not,” you sighed and sat down on the step next to him. Taehyung rubbed his eyes some more and finally sat up.

“Ah! Y/n-ah! You’re here!” he grinned and hugged you again. “Is Jungkookie here?”

“No, he’s getting pumpkin juice with Jimin,” you replied.

“You know Y/n,” Taehyung smiled up at you and leaned against the stairwell. “You have nothing to worry about Jimin stealing your man. Jungkook’s heart is 99.9% for you,” he giggled.

“Yeah right Taehyung,” you rolled your eyes at him. ‘If only that was true though,’ you thought.

“I’m not lyyyinnng,” Taehyung whined, surprising you a little. “It’s truuuuuee. Jungkookie talks about it all. The. Time.”

“Alright…” you nodded slowly. After all the drunk talk from Taehyung all day, it was hard to believe in anything new coming from his mouth. But that didn’t stop you from being curious of course.

“What do you mean he talks about it all the time?” you decided to press.

“Jungkookie talks about his crush all the time,” Taehyung repeated before bursting out into giggles. “And he blushes so much too. Awww, he’s so cuuuuute.”

“Really?” you nodded interestedly.

“He even dreams about kissing you!!!” Taehyung squealed and sprang up. “First he’ll pull you up like this,” he grabbed your hand and pulled you up roughly to your feet with surprising strength. “Then he’ll do this…” Taehyung wrapped his arms around you before bending and lowering you towards the ground. His face was close to yours and your mind went on an instant flashback to all that trashy shoujo manga you’ve read. If Jungkook did this to you, you would probably die.

“Wow, he sure is creative,” you laughed nervously. Just as you heard the sound of something drop. Taehyung looked up.

“Jungkook-ah!”

...

Jungkook couldn’t believe it. You, in the arms of his best friend. He felt the pumpkin juice he had in his hands slip and fall to the ground, startling you and Taehyung.

“Jungkook-ah!” Taehyung grinned and let go of you. “Y/n’s here! I told her all about you!”

“Wait, what?” Jungkook felt his eyes widen in surprise. His heart started racing a million miles a minute as he turned to look at you. “W-what did you say?”

“Shit, it must have come out since he was drunk,” Jimin groaned.

“I told her all about your biiiiig crush,” Taehyung grinned.

Fuck, he did tell her. Jungkook felt his palms beginning to sweat now. Just a minute ago, he was all full of confidence and ready to tell you everything but now… he felt unprepared all over again.

“He’s probably joking about it, I mean he’s drunk after all,” you laughed and stood up. But then, you saw the nervous expression on Jungkook’s face. “Right, Jungkook?”

“Um… uh…,” Jungkook stammered. “I-I have to go.”

“Jungkook, wait!” Jimin tried to grab his arm but Jungkook broke free, pushing past you and Taehyung as he ran up the stairs. He wasn’t ready after all. All his bravado from earlier disappeared completely once he saw you and now he was nervous all over again.

“Jungkook!” he heard you call after him from behind as you ran up the steps as well.

“Th-there’s nothing to see here!” he yelled back as soon as he reached the landing.

“I have to tell you—ahh!”

At the sound of your scream, Jungkook whipped around to find you falling backwards against the stairs. You must have tripped on them again, you always did whenever you two were heading for Astronomy class. Quickly, Jungkook whipped out his wand and pointed it at you.

“Accio Y/n!” he yelled. You stopped falling and flew up the steps before Jungkook caught you in his arms. He held onto you for a while, trying to calm himself down from the scare earlier, before putting you down and letting you stand up on your own.

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asked. Your face was as white as a sheet but you licked your lips and nodded. You were more than alright. If it wasn’t for that Accio charm and Jungkook’s lightning reflexes your neck would have been broken by now.

“I want to tell you something,” you said softly. Jungkook nodded, quietly waiting for you to continue. You took a deep breath before finally saying “Amortentia, to me, it smells like your stupid ‘Keep It Fresh!’ shampoo.” You bit your lip, waiting for his reaction. Jungkook blinked in confusion.

“And what does that mean?”

“Stupid!” you blushed and smacked his chest. “It means I’m in love with you damn it! Don’t you listen to anything in Potions class?”

“Y-you’re in love with me?” Jungkook stammered. Now it was his turn to blush.

“Yeah,” you nodded and smiled to yourself. “And it smells like the Quidditch field after raining. It was from that time when you ran and hugged me right after winning the Quidditch cup against Hufflepuff.”

“I remember,” Jungkook grinned. “You hate the rain but even though you were wearing your favorite sweater and soaked to the bone that day you were still cheering the loudest.” 

“Then I got sick for 3 days,” you continued. “And then you brought me that chicken soup which was surprisingly really good.”

“I may or may not have stolen Seokjin-hyung’s recipe book,” Jungkook smiled sheepishly as he stared at you. Your hair had come loose from it’s ponytail and there were a few messy strands around your face. He reached out his hand and carefully brushed them off. It was such shy gesture that you giggled and leaned nervously against his hand.

“Y/n…” Jungkook whispered. “Can I kiss you, finally?” You smiled and nodded.

“Yes you can, finally.”

You closed your eyes and Jungkook leaned in to close the space between your lips. It didn’t surprise him that your lips felt warm and inviting. That was your nature after all, underneath all the bad puns, sarcasm, and evil prank plotting. Kissing you made him feel as if it was just yesterday you two were young first-years exchanging hoodies and having snowball fights. Kissing you felt like being at home.

“JUNGKOOK AND Y/N SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Jungkook groaned and stopped kissing you once he heard Taehyung’s voice echo through the stairwell. You turned around to find Jimin and Taehyung giggling from the lower landing of the stairs.

“Shut up Taehyung, you’re blowing our cover!” Jimin laughed and punched his friend.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Taehyung continued to sing and dance.

“Y/n,” Jungkook said and took both of your hands in his. “Would you like to go on a date in Hogsmeade with me after I beat the shit out of Taehyung?”

“Jungkook, I would love to,” you smiled back. Jungkook planted a kiss on your forehead before running down the stairs.

“TAEHYUNG I’M GOING TO GET YOU!”

...

“Ugh, what happened?” Seokjin groaned and rubbed his head. Hoseok was standing over him holding a cup of licorice-smelling potion in his hand.

“Hey, are you back to normal? Still in love with Namjoon?” Hoseok asked.

“Still in love with what?” Seokjin spluttered.

“We were poisoned with Amortentia apparently,” Namjoon spoke up. He was sitting on one of the tables in the Potions room and rubbing his forehead as well.

“Don’t tell me…” Seokjin’s eyes widened. “Did we..?”

“Not as far as I know,” Yoongi spoke up. He was cleaning up leftover ingredients at one of the Potions tables. “Geez, where are Jungkook and Jimin? I told those two to get you guys some pumpkin juice.”

“JUNGKOOK AND Y/N SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

The four of them turned towards the door as they heard what was unmistakably Taehyung run past.

“COME BACK HERE TAEHYUNG!” Jungkook yelled as he ran past the room as well.

“Were those..?” Seokjin frowned and pointed to the door.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care,” Namjoon shook his head and hopped off the table. “I’m going to bed and hopefully not have to wake up until Monday,” he said as he walked out the door.

“That’s a good idea,” Seokjin agreed and followed him out the door as well.

“You’re welcome for curing you!” Hoseok called after them.

“Shut up,” Yoongi said. “It was our fault in the beginning anyway. Who knew that Jungkook and Y/n wouldn’t drink any of the iced coffee?”

“Or that Seokjin and Namjoon would,” Hoseok snickered. “It was funny though.”

“And by the sounds of things, I guess everything went well,” Yoongi shrugged. “And now we know that we shouldn’t fuck with love potion.”

“Yup,” Hoseok nodded and helped Yoongi clean up.

“Want to do it on Taehyung and Jimin next?”

“Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [@btshogwartsauheadcanons](https://btshogwartsauheadcanons.tumblr.com) for more BTS Hogwarts AU stuff!
> 
> Check out the rest of my series too for more fanfictions!


End file.
